half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McFlurryMax
Pressure Plate Hey there, where does the name "Aperture Science Pressure Plate" come from?... Klow 00:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, "conjecture". Maybe decompiling the related maps might give some clues... Klow 00:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Central Core Room Cool, but where do we hear/see that name? And when you rename a page, please fix the links in the related templates. Succession template (many links on the linked pages) and the two navigation templates. Klow 18:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Core Room That's what I was agreeing. My problem with the trivia is I haven't heard of anyone doubting they are the same room and all until now. It came naturally to me to assume they were in the same place, and that the elements exist in some hidden way considering everything else hidden. If there are doubters, I don't think there's enough to make any special notes against it. All that will do is make more people consider against it, as some people just can't accept facts without direct information... Sometimes, like me. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 01:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :I understand the need to avoid associating that room with GLaDOS since Wheatley also uses it (and I'm amazed some people thought they were different locations), but really why "Central Core Room"? At least, why "Core"?... Klow 18:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I renamed the page to its original name, which is commonly used across the community, until we find the real name. Let's keep it as simple as possible. Klow 19:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Outside Aperture As you have seen, I added some stuff to our fan film area to indeed accommodate the addition of an article for Outside Aperture. Go ahead then. Klow 15:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: GLaDOS Although that is likely true, we can't assume people coming to our Wiki know such things. That's the point: We inform people. So giving it a classification name over a descriptive one doesn't seem preferable. I'm not sure exactly how to explain myself, having had only about 30 minutes of sleep and just coming home from a mile on the school track in the heat, but... ya. Off topic You should try to keep all your edits in one. Editing small bits many times over extends the history, as you'd know, and takes a bit more button clicking to check. Also, it makes your edit count... odd. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 16:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Central Core Room, again Hey, I found this in the game files. This is one of a series of apparently unused textures (unless I missed them in-game). There are 5 in total, the red dot moving from left to right in each file. What do you think? Would that be the name we are looking for?... I think so. Being not present in-game could make it non-canon, but since that's the only name we have... Klow 20:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pivot Weighted Pivot Cube is how the cube is called on diagrams. This is name of the Aperture Science product. SiPlus 05:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :But Weighted Pivot Cube is an "official" (in universe) name given by Aperture Science. SiPlus 07:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) "Aperture Science" prefix The "Aperture Science" prefix kinda bugs me. It is used most of the time, but not all the time. So we can't know for sure it's part of the name of every single Aperture product. Shouldn't we do something about it for the sake of consistence, and remove it from article titles instead of adding it?... Or something else? Klow 22:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Test Shaft 02 I was wrong, we don't know its number. I based the "02" on the hatch number at the end, but it's just the hatch number, and it's also seen at the end of Test Shaft 09. So we currently don't know it's number, and that's annoying. I may be in the official guide, but I don't have it. Klow 21:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Steam Are you on Steam? Klow 16:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Moving Just in case, this summer we move to http://combineoverwiki.net/. More info soon. Klow 22:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sysop Soon for you. I know it's early, but heh. We need more. You're good, dedicated, relevant, and most of all present. Klow 17:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Soon in the way that you haven't been there for long. But during that short timespan, you proved your worth. So you'll see when the new wiki opens! ;) Klow 17:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) 16/9 Are you playing Portal on PC? I guess? You could change the game ratio to 16/9, and window mode so that it works properly, which would allow you to take other kinds of screenshots. 16/9 is best for "wide" areas (vistas, large rooms), while 4/3 (which you are currently using) is better suited for "narrow" areas, such as vertical subjects. Klow 08:26, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :That works, after all! Klow 15:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Image categories Please don't add duplicate image categories. When an image is part of the Central AI Chamber images, it's by default in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center images, like the Citadel is by default in the City 17 images, or White Forest by default in the Outland images. I spent a lot of time working on this and I have better things to do on the wiki than spending hours reverting your edits. (I could have done a lot instead of writing you) It's no big deal though, but you should acknowledge this. What you could do instead for instance is complete the missing image categories for the Aperture technology, always using the article title for the category name, and NOT adding the Technology images category long with the specific subject in the image. And you could start by removing all "Aperture Science Enrichment Center images" you put in the Central AI Chamber images, because I won't do it. Klow 12:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Page moves Please, please, if you move pages, update the navigation templates! Klow 11:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Moving The move is nigh. Be prepared! ;) Klow 00:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Could you please give me your email address on my talk page? Klow 23:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Facepunch Yes, who are you? Lordgeorge16 01:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC)